villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Kin
The Chaos Kin (in Japanese: 混沌の遣い, Konton no Tsukai) is an antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It was a monstrous beast that was sealed inside the Lunar Sanctum, but after Arlon was defeated the Sanctum collapsed and the Chaos Kin was released from its prison. It then took control of Palutena and imprisoned Pit's soul inside a ring allowing it to control his body. But Pit was soon able to return to his body and get back into the fight. Pit soon confronted it in Skyworld and beat it. But it soon captured Palutena's soul and flew into its home, the Chaos Vortex, to eat the soul. But both Pit and Dark Pit flew in to destroy it. But even after it was destroyed and Palutena's soul was released, the ashes tried to possess Dark Pit. But regular Pit sacrificed his wings to save Dark Pit and allowed the ashes to drift forever in the vortex. History Prior to Uprising Some years before the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising, the Chaos Kin was imprisoned aboard the Lunar Sanctum, one of Viridi's, the Goddess of Nature, bases and a weapon of mass destruction, watched closely by Arlon, one of her commanders. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' During the events of the third game, Pit had single-handedly attacked the Lunar Sanctum in an attempt to rid Viridi of her weapon. Unbeknownst to the angel, the Chaos Kin was contained aboard the station to keep it from wreaking havoc all over. Pit fought through the base and defeated Arlon, destroying the base and unknowingly set the creature free from its prison. Three years later, after the Aurum and Pyrrhon were defeated, Pit woke up in the form of a ring - the Ring of Chaos, his soul trapped within by Palutena, who was under the influence of the Chaos Kin. Pit was returned to his body with the help of Magnus and was given the Power of Flight by Viridi, who he thought was Palutena, bringing him to Skyworld, where they looked upon his destroyed home, leaving the latter in sadness for being inside the ring for three years, and the former told the angel that Palutena had still been fighting off the Underworld Army but was also humanity's enemy, too. Palutena appeared in the sky above her temple and saw her servant had returned, attempting to kill him by launching giant chunks of Skyworld debris at him, he immediately knew that this was not the same Palutena that he knows, though she claims to have "changed" throughout those three years. Pit tried to enter her temple but was launched back by the force-field protecting it from intruders. After Pit and Viridi located the Lightning Chariot and defeated the Chariot Master in a race, though with honor, the angel broke through the force-field and made his way through his destroyed home, defeating Centurions and Juggernauts to reach a brainwashed Palutena. Upon reaching Palutena, Pit tries to reason with her but she instead engages him in combat, Viridi noticing the Chaos Kin controlling her. Pit must shoot at the Chaos Kin and not Palutena, though if he does shoot her a certain amount of times, they will say "I'm finished!" causing the player a Game Over. After injuring the Chaos Kin enough, it will let go of Palutena but will steal her soul and escape to the Chaos Vortex, its home. The next day, Pit quickly exits Viridi's sanctuary and enters the Chaos Vortex, learning that Dark Pit has already gone ahead earlier. While traversing the Chaos Vortex, Pit encounters many similar enemies he's fought before: the Underworld Army, the Forces of Nature, Palutena's Army, and the Aurum, though these are only copies of the originals created by the Chaos Kin itself. Pit will also encounter copies of the creature which it also created alone, as well as shadowy versions of Pit. Viridi points out that one of the Chaos Kins is the real one and keeps Pit closely behind it, while he attacks it with his weapon to weaken it. After weakening it, the Chaos Kin lands on an alone platform where Pit has to fight seemingly endless waves of monsters created by the creature which is really a battle of endurance to see how long Pit can last without collapsing or getting tired, same with the Chaos Kin, who is spawning the monsters of all factions besides the Space Pirates. In the ninth wave, Dark Pit finally shows up to help Pit defeat the Chaos Kin and retrieve the soul of Palutena and return it to her petrified body. Once the last wave is finished, the Chaos Kin will crawl out of the platform and immediately tries to escape, but Viridi creates a barrier so it can't escape, allowing the duo to defeat it once and for all. Viridi uses her powers once again to place something in the center of the platform that will defeat the Chaos Kin. After Pit and Dark Pit lure it into the device, it will be obliterated by the device and Palutena's soul will return to her body. Still clinging onto life, the Chaos Kin transforms into a trail of ashes and grabs ahold of Dark Pit in an attempt to take him with it and falls off the side, trying to kill Dark Pit, though Pit jumps off and asks Viridi to grant him the Power of Flight again, but she reminds him that he's already used it and that enabling it would cause his wings to burn up, possibly killing him in the process. Not having a single care about his own wellbeing and risks his own life so Dark Pit could live. Viridi enables the Power of Flight again and his wings immediately start burning up, and as soon as Pit grabs his doppelganger, Viridi will retrieve him through her powers, leaving the remains of the Chaos Kin to seemingly fall for eternity. Personality The Chaos Kin is an extremely vile and evil creature, caring about nothing but eating the souls of whoever it finds. It has complete control over the Chaos Vortex, the bizarre and chaotic dimension it lives in and where it brings the souls of its victim's to once it desires to devour it. After being imprisoned on the Lunar Sanctum for an unknown amount of years, likely a great length of time, it was driven by its desire for revenge against everyone, creating chaos and disorder all across the world while controlling Palutena. Its anger and lust for destruction likely exceeded that of Hades's own plan to conquer the Heavens and the Earth, wanting nothing but to destroy everything because of it being imprisoned for many years. Powers and Abilities The Chaos Kin has a great amount of power for such a small creature. It has the power and ability to steal souls from anyone, including gods and goddesses, as demonstrated when it stole Palutena's soul after letting go of her mind. It can also devour the souls of beings, even deities, and can take control of the soulless body and use it as a puppet in its games to defeat its opponents by using the being's own powers. Its level of power does not exceed that of Dyntos's own, but it would seem that it does have some immense capabilities of controlling its domain - the Chaos Vortex. As well, it can create copies of itself and other creatures, such as the creatures of the Underworld Army, the Forces of Nature, and the Aurum, as well as shadowy clones of Pit. Gallery Chaoskinscreencap2.png|The Chaos Kin before attempting to escape. Chaoskinscreencap1.png|The Chaos Kin with Palutena's soul. Chaoskinsymbol.png Chaos Kin with Palutena.png Trivia *It is unconfirmed how the Chaos Kin came to exist or why it acts the way it does. *It is speculated by many people who have played the game that the Chaos Kin is directly based on a god from Greek Mythology: Chaos, the first of all Greek Gods and one of the most powerful. **Both Chaos and the Chaos Kin are Cyclopses, likely being the kin of Chaos himself. *The Chaos Kin is one of the only antagonists in Uprising to not ever speak, though did speak through Palutena. *It was never actually confirmed whether or not the Chaos Kin is male or female, as it is usually referred to as just "it". *Sometimes, while playing, a loading that explains what gives away the creatures of the Forces of Nature to be of that faction are their signature "yellow eye" which the Chaos Kin has, possibly meaning it was originally affiliated with the Forces of Nature, though this is never explained. Navigation Category:Kid Icarus Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Possessor Category:Rogues Category:Cowards Category:Mute Category:Parasite Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors